


¡¡No Leas Mi diario, Pittoo!!- One Short  (¡¡Don't read my diary, Pittoo!!)

by HimeLebon



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, boyslove - Fandom, pitcest - Fandom, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeLebon/pseuds/HimeLebon
Summary: Recientemente Pit a aprendido a escribir así que el adorable angelito de ojos azules y cabello castaño escribe lo que ocurre con sus sentimientos que se aferra a esconder, pero en un descuido el curioso y orgulloso ángel de la oscuridad Dark Pit leerá cada palabra escrita por el castaño ¿se atreverán los dos a declarar lo que sienten por el otro ?
Relationships: Dark Pit & Pit (Kid Icarus), Dark Pit/Pit (Kid Icarus)
Kudos: 6





	¡¡No Leas Mi diario, Pittoo!!- One Short  (¡¡Don't read my diary, Pittoo!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Intente adaptarlo lo mejor que pude para que pueda traducirse con el traductor sin perder mucha coerencia en caso de que algunos no hablen español.
> 
> To read the English version, use Google's automatic translator. :)

Un día como cualquier otro en Skyworld, Dark Pit capitán del ejército de la naturaleza se encontraba aburrido buscando una forma de fastidiar a su otra mitad como ya era costumbre todos los días para el, y aunque su orgullo no lo permitía aceptarlo jamás a él le encantaba ver las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos de Pit cuando lo hacía enojar puesto que el castaño es bastante tierno ante la vista para el de ojos rojos.

\- Me preguntó que está haciendo la marioneta.- Dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Viendo a un idiota idéntico a mi que pronto estará pasando el resto de sus días en el Inframundo por gracioso.- Dijo Pit detrás de el con los brazos cruzados , Pit estaba enojado puesto que Pittoo le había hecho una broma mientras desayunaba puso pegamento en la silla de Pit por lo cual le costó una eternidad poder despegarse junto con parte de su dignidad.

\- ¿Seguro que no te viste en un espejo? .- Dijo Dark Pit de mala gana puesto que es muy orgulloso nunca aceptará llevarse bien con Pit o almenos eso quería aparentar.- Veo que por fin lograste despegarte.

\- Nada de veo ¡¿por qué haces mi vida imposible?!.- Dijo Pit enfadado y justo poniendo la adorable cara qué adora ver el pelinegro.

\- Es divertido

\- ¡El sufrimiento ajeno no es divertido!

\- No es divertido eso, más bien TU sufrimiento es el divertido .- Dijo Dark Pit evitando soltar una carcajada al ver la mirada atónita de Pit.

\- Como sea da igual pero que sepas que me debes una túnica nueva por la que estropeaste el día de hoy.- Dijo Pit evitando mirar a Dark Pit.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si tú ángel endemoniado.

\- ¿Por que yo?

\- ¡Por que el que hizo la broma fuiste tú!

\- ¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso?

Eso callo completamente a Pit , sabía que Dark Pit había sido el total culpable de su horrible mañana pero era cierto no había ninguna evidencia que lo vincularán a la broma.

\- Ja eso creí.- Dark Pit sonrió con satisfacción.

\- No eres intocable Dark Pit no puedes salirte con la tuya para siempre.

\- ¿Enserio? Solo observa me.- Dijo Pittoo de manera confiada y seductora acercando su rostro a Pit lo cual sonrojo al castaño pero Dark Pit solo se apartó y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba a otro lado del templo de Palutena sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Pit se quedó exasperado y molesto dónde estaba parado, desde que ganó la batalla contra Hades y después de un tiempo de desaparecido ahora Dark Pit había vuelto con un nuevo título y desde que llegó se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a todas horas.

Volviendo con el ángel oscuro caminaba por los pasillos pensando en su siguiente obra maestra, no molestaba a Pit realmente por maldad pero le encantaba esa mirada adorable, últimamente se sentía extraño con respecto al castaño pero decidió restarle importancia después de todo es demasiado orgulloso para relacionarse con Pit de forma normal y si lo llegara a intentar solo con verle sonreír sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho a una velocidad vertiginosa, Dark Pit no era idiota sabía perfectamente que clase de sentimientos estaba teniendo por el de mirada celeste pero no podía darse el lujo de sentir cualquier sentimiento amoroso por el héroe de Skyworld más que nada por qué intentaron matarse , ambos son hombres y ....era bastante orgulloso.

Así que se resignaba a molestarlo muchas veces se planteó declararse pero sabía que no había manera de que fuera correspondido así que se deshacía de esa idea instantáneamente.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que justo pasaba por enfrente de la habitación de Pit y para desgracia del castaño dejo la puerta entre abierta,Pit sabía de lo que era capaz Dark Pit si le daba acceso a su habitación así que siempre se aseguraba de dejar la puerta cerrada con llave pero aparentemente al castaño se le olvidó cerrar con llave el día de hoy.

\- Perfecto.- Murmuró Dark Pit para si mismo mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho entro a la habitación de Pit con la esperanza de encontrar algo de utilidad para molestarlo.

\- Veamos ....- Dijo Dark Pit mientras se dedicaba a examinar los cajones y armarios de pieza a cabeza.

Después de un largo rato se encontraba frustrado en el piso no había nada en la habitación de Pit más que figuras de acción y vídeo juegos, nada realmente jugoso.

\- Tal vez debería de cambiar el interior de sus juegos para que sea difícil encontrar alguno.- Dijo para si mismo con algo de frustración.- No...eso es algo patético además consumiría todo el día con la cantidad de juegos que tiene sería imposible revolverlos sin que me descubra....No es justo ¡¿como es posible que no tenga nada interesante?!

Suspiro mientras miraba a su alrededor toda la habitación olía a ese aroma dulce de Pit que tanto le encantaba.

\- No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, si no me descubriría.- Dijo en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida pero sin querer con una se sus alas tiro una figura de acción de Pit que estaba en su escritorio.- ¡Carajo!

La figura se rompió en pedazos, Pittoo tomo las piezas y como pudo se deshizo de ellas si Pit se enteraba enserio lo mataría, pero al agarrar la última pieza y levantarse pudo darse cuenta que había una libreta cerrada encima del escritorio, eso llamo la atención de Dark Pit que la tomo en sus manos sin pensarlo pero antes de abrirla se detuvo.

\- Estaría invadiendo su privacidad ....eso no sería correcto.- La culpa de entrar a su cuarto ya había empezado a surtir efecto en especial de romper una de sus figuras.- Pero.....

La curiosidad lo estaba matando pero antes de que tomara una decisión el ángel castaño entro a su habitación.

\- ¡DARK PIT! ¡¿que haces aquí?! .- Dijo Pit furioso al darse cuenta que el pelinegro estaba en su habitación.

Dark Pit escondió en los pliegos de su túnica la libreta antes de voltearse a ver a Pit.

\- ¿Tu que crees ? Quería hacerte otra broma pero tu cuarto es tan aburrido que no hay nada que pueda arruinarlo más de lo ya está.- Dijo Dark Pit encogiéndose de hombros.- Por cierto rompí una de tus tontos juguetes por accidente.

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡aaaagh cómo sea solo largo de aquí!.- Dijo Pit señalando la puerta.

Dark Pit no dijo nada y paso al lado de Pit con aire de grandeza y golpeó el hombro de Pit antes de salir de ahí y en cuánto puso un pie fuera la puerta se cerró de sopetón.

Los nervios de Dark Pit se encontraban a flor de piel había hurtado el cuaderno de Pit , no sabía que contenía pero si Pit lo descubría estaría en muchos problemas , la adrenalina se hizo presente en su cuerpo así que se corrió a su propia habitación y cerro la puerta con llave.

\- Cálmate Dark Pit solo es un cuaderno cuando Pit se distraiga lo pones en su lugar .- Dijo nervioso mientras sacaba de su túnica el dichoso cuaderno.- Pero para eso falta un rato....no pasará nada por darle una ojeada.

Así que abrió la libreta y empezó a leer.

"Querido Diario...¿es así como se empieza a escribir un diario? No tiene mucho que aprendí a escribir así que nunca había hecho algo como esto como sea Lady Palutena me dijo que esto era bueno para poder desahogar mis pensamientos así que no pierdo nada por intentarlo bueno como podría comenzar...mmmm..no tengo mucha idea mi, vida es tranquila y divertida así que no puedo quejarme bueno tal vez pueda quejarme de una cosa...

Dark Pit mi gemelo de la oscuridad bueno en realidad no somos hermanos pero somos prácticamente la misma persona como sea apenas volvió con nosotros por alguna razón extraña y ahora es el capitán del ejército de la naturaleza eso es ¡ASOMBROSO! Sabía que llegaría a ser alguien importante y ahora lo veo todos los días pues se ah mudado aquí eso me alegra por qué quiero llevarme bien con el pero el simplemente me aparta"

Dark Pit no se esperaba que ese cuaderno fuera el diario de Pit y mucho menos se esperaría que el escribiera sobre el paso a la siguiente página y continuo leyendo.

"Hola diario soy yo otra vez tiene una semana que escribí en ti así que técnicamente no eres un diario bueno al caso ¿te acuerdas que lo último que escribí de Dark Pit ? Bueno pues nuestra situación no ha cambiado nada y parece que empieza e empeorar.

Pittoo no es una mala persona eso yo lo sé pero parece que últimamente solo soy un estorbo para el...y no es solo eso parece divertirle mi enojo sin embargo ¡no pienso rendirme ! Se que nos llevaremos bien en algún momento como cuando salvamos juntos a Lady Palutena"

Un aura nostálgica invadió a Dark Pit el recordaba perfectamente esa batalla en especial cuando Pit salvó su vida arriesgando la propia , Dark Pit no tuvo la oportunidad nunca de agradecerle y ya era muy tarde para hacerlo pero no había ni un solo día en el que no se sienta culpable por eso pero aún así ....esa valentía fue la que tocó su corazón, no se enamoro de el por haberlo salvado pero fue el primer candado del corazón de Dark Pit que cedió desde ese día empezó a sentir aprecio por el de mirada celeste.

"Querido Diario soy yo otra vez ahora lamentablemente no me encuentro siendo el Pit alegre de siempre hoy estoy llorando de enojo, ha pasado un mes desde que deje de escribir en tus hojas bueno nada ha cambiado pero hoy hice un ridículo muy grande ... Pittoo metió un hamster en mi túnica sin que me diera cuenta y fue vergonzoso el agitarme para quitármelo en especial por qué otros icaros vieron esa escena .

Últimamente Pittoo ha tenido la manía de hacerme bromas pesadas pero ¿me creerás idiota por no odiarle por estás? Es que siempre que lo veo reír a carcajadas por alguna extraña razón me hace feliz , tal vez yo sea masoquista"

Dark Pit se ruborizó al leer ese fragmento del diario así que continuo leyendo más páginas de este no cambiaba mucho siempre relataba las bromas que este le hacía y al leerlas se sentía cada vez más mal consigo mismo y Pit en su diario no dejaba de halagarlo almenos una vez por página ¿como es posible que hable bien de el cuando esté solo lo lastima? Pit en definitiva era la criatura más adorable y gentil del planeta.

Siguió y siguió leyendo hasta que se percató que las últimas páginas que había estado escribiendo eran más cortas pero las acompañaban dibujos adorables cosa por la cual Pittoo no podía evitar soltar una carcajada estaba por llegar al final solo le quedaban por leer dos páginas.

"Querido Diario sabes pienso que Lady Palutena tenía razón respecto a ti desahogarme en tus páginas me hace sentir mejor, ¿sabes una cosa ? Creo que estoy enamorado...no estoy seguro de lo que siento pero cada vez que veo su suave y brillante cabello negro me dan ganas de acariciar sus mechones , siempre que lo escucho reír no me importa las maldades que me haga , sus alas negras son tan hermosas y suaves que desearía dormir abrazado a ellas, me gusta perder la mirada observando sus hermosos ojos rojos ¡es que simplemente son hermosos! Tan cautivan tes y misteriosos pero al mismo tiempo tan expresivos y brillantes ... como desearía que brillarán por mi pero eso es imposible ¿sabes por qué diario? Por qué creo que a él le gusta Viridi y no lo culpo últimamente los veo sonriendo juntos a cada rato y aunque ella sea aveces sarcástica y despectiva ella es muy buena gente , es inteligente y hermosa además ella es una mujer...y aunque se perfectamente que no somos nada ¿por qué siento este nudo en la garganta y está presión en el pecho?"

En cuanto Dark Pit leyó eso se quedó atónito se quedó sin respiración un momento, sus mejillas comenzaron enrojecer hasta el extremo y silenciosas y rebeldes lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro, aún cuando había sido malo con el aquel alma pura se enamoro de alguien tan mierda como el empezó a sentir ansiedad por todo su cuerpo sintiendo que la culpa lo ahogaba, el no estaba enamorado de Viridi ¡el estaba enamorado de El! Y el solo lo había hecho sufrir.

Con temor a lo que iba a leer en la siguiente página solo tenía algo escrito...

" No creo que solo este enamorado ...en verdad le amo, pero esto está mal los dos somos hombres, me odia y ...no seré correspondido ¿que debería hacer? ¿como elimino este sentimiento?"

Tal vez Pit no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer pero Dark Pit si, así que se levantó tomo el cuaderno se limpio el rostro y fue en busca de Pit.

El castaño por su parte estaba desesperado buscando por el templo de arriba a abajo su diario no recordaba dónde le había dejado y si Dark Pit lo leería le haría eternamente burla, solo de pensar en eso le daban ganas de llorar, ¿como pudo ser tan descuidado con un objeto tan personal? Si Pittoo lo leía sería su fin.

Y para su mala suerte el pelinegro se acercaba directamente a él.

\- ¿Que quieres? Pittoo no estoy de humor para tus bromas.- Dijo Pit apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Esto es lo que buscas ?.- Dijo Pittoo mientras mostraba el cuaderno en su mano.

Pit inmediatamente que vio eso sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos se cristalizaron su mayor temor se volvió realidad.

-No se que es eso jamás lo he visto en mi vida.- Respondió Pit con la mirada perdida en el piso mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza para evitar llorar.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿entonces no te importará que lo lea en voz alta?.- Dijo Dark Pit con tranquilidad sorprendente mente no había burla en su voz.

\- ¡NO! ¡por favor!.- Suplico Pit rompiendo la fachada de querer hacerse el rudo.

\- Entonces sígueme ...

Dark Pit comenzó a caminar a un lugar más apartado dónde nadie pudiera verles la habitación de suministros fue su destino final Dark Pit cerro la puerta luego de asegurarse de que nadie los seguía o estaba en la habitación.

\- ¿Lo ...lo leíste verdad?.- Dijo Pit avergonzado.

\- No te mentiré si lo hice.

\- ¿Y por qué no te estás burlando? ¿Es idiota verdad?

\- ¿Quisieras que me burlara?

\- No...pero eso nunca te lo ha impedido ...y...y... yo.- Pit comenzaba a quebrarse se sentía tan humillado y aún no entendía por qué Pittoo lo llevo a hablar a solas con el.

Pero la burla nunca llegó en su lugar solo llego un abrazo por parte del pelinegro.

\- Lo lamento tanto he sido un idiota.

Eso dejo estático a Pit se esperaba un golpe una burla o algo hiriente sin embargo lo que recibió fue una disculpa y un cálido abrazo.

\- ¿Pittoo?

\- Yo también...

\- ¿Tu... también que?

\- Te amo

Esas simples palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, Pit se quebró y empezó a llorar a mares y solo se aferraba lo más que podía Dark Pit con miedo de que solo este imaginando.

Dark Pit tomo el mentón de Pit obligando a verle en definitiva odiaba ver esos hermosos zafiros en lágrimas y lentamente acaricio con la yema de su pulgar los labios rodados y carnosos de Pit.

\- ¿No..no estás jugando conmigo verdad?...¿no es una broma verdad?.- Dijo Pit temeroso.

\- Pit te lo digo muy enserio me encantas ....si te molestaba era por qué me gustas.....y si lo se, fue muy idiota por qué solo te hice daño....lo lamento enserio, está bien si no me crees.

Pit pareció pensarlo un poco antes de dedicar una temerosa sonrisa al pelinegro

\- Te ...creo

Y lentamente Dark Pit se acercó a Pit robando un profundo pero inocente beso lleno de amor, se separaron cuando necesitaron respirar y Pit se acurrucó en los brazos de Dark Pit escuchando los latidos de su corazón y esos le tranquilizaron lo suficiente para que dejara de llorar.

\- ¿Y ahora que ? ...- Pregunto temeroso Pit.

\- No merezco estar contigo después de todo el daño que te hice por mis estupideces.- Dijo Pittoo de manera amarga.

\- No no no no no ¡por favor no digas eso!

\- Pero...

\- ¡No! Si no quieres lastimarme no te apartes de mi por favor.- Dijo el castaño mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la túnica de Dark Pit escondiendo su rostro en el trabajado pecho de este.

\- ¿No quieres que me aleje?

\- ¡Jamás!

\- Si eso quieres no me opondré .- Dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de Pit.- Entonces..

\- ¿Entonces ...?

\- ¿Serias mi novio?

\- ¡Si! ¡Si!.- Dijo Pit con felicidad mientras saltaba de la emoción y besaba fugazmente a Dark Pit.

Una vez se arreglaron y hablaron de sus sentimientos Dark Pit le devolvió el cuaderno a Pit.

-Eres un pervertido por leerlo.- Dijo este avergonzado.

\- Pero amas a este pervertido.

\- Si pero...- Pit sonrió traviesa mente mientras enroscaba su diario y le pegaba con fuerza a Dark Pit.

-Oye ¡¿pero que?!.-Dijo este alarmado.

\- Primera eso fue por romper mi figura de acción de colección limitada, y segunda...

\- ¿Segunda?

\- ¡NO leas mi diario, Pittoo!.

Muchos años después

\- Pittoo amor esa fue la última caja.- Dijo Pit aliviado mientras se dejaba caer en el cómodo sofá.

\- Entonces la mudanza es oficial .- Dijo Dark Pit igual de cansado.

\- No sabía que mudarse era tan difícil.- Dijo el castaño suspirando.

\- Es agotador pero estoy feliz.

\- ¿Por?

\- ¡¿Todavía preguntas?! Me case contigo hace 3 días ¿y me preguntas por qué estoy feliz?.- Dijo Dark Pit haciendo un tierno puchero.

\- Estoy jugando Pittoo.- Dijo Pit mientras sonrreia.

\- ¿Pit?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Que hay en esa caja?.- Dijo este mientras señalaba una pequeña caja empolvada y arrimada a una esquina.

\- Nada importante.- Dijo este mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ¿A si?

\- Sip

\- Mentiroso.- Dijo este mientras sonreía .- Ya dime...

\- Bueno...- Dijo este mientras se levantaba y tomaba la caja y la abría.- No quería tirarlo así que lo traje.

Dijo el ojiceleste mientras le mostraba la caja a su actual esposo y ahí se encontraba el diario viejo y polvoriento que había comenzado todo, Dark Pit lo saco , le quitó el polvo y lo sacudió un poco.

\- Me sorprende que lo conservaras amor.- Dijo Pittoo mientras lo examinaba.

\- Esos eran mis sentimientos además era y es mi único diario no podía tirarlo además....gracias a qué lo robaste estamos juntos.

Pit estaba con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro y Dark Pit lo agarro y le dio un apasionado beso que su actual esposo fuera tan tierno le mataba y ese sentimiento nunca a cambiado con los años.

\- Te entiendo, pásame una pluma y tinta.- Dijo Pittoo sonrriendo.

\- ¿Por?

\- Tu hazlo

\- ok ok

Pit busco una pluma y tinta y se las entregó a su esposo.

\- ¿Que idea tienes Pittoo?

\- Escribe

\- ¿he?

\- Escribe dale la gracias al diario.

\- ¿Pittoo no te golpeaste la cabeza?

\- ¡No! Amor escucha este diario es especial pero me acuerdo que tiene un final amargo, deberías darle un final más alegré.- Dijo Pittoo con ilusión.

\- Aaaaaaw que lindo eres está bien lo haré .- Dijo Pit mientras tomaba la pluma y la tinta y el diario y comenzaba a escribir.

"Querido Diario no se cuantos años han pasado pero estos años han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida , gracias a ti mis sentimientos le llegaron a Dark Pit de una forma inesperada y desde entonces somos pareja y adivina tiene 3 días que nos casamos, eso es increíble, la última vez dije que no debía enamorarme de el pero eso era un error, desde que estamos juntos la vida ha sido la más maravillosa aventura de todas.

Me temo que será la última vez que escriba en ti pero gracias a mi mismo por plasmar mis sentimientos en estas simples páginas , y ahora puedo gritar a los 4 vientos ¡Amo a Dark Pit!".

En cuanto Pit acabo de escribir cerró su diario por última vez antes de sonrreir satisfecho.

\- ¿Listo cariño?.- Dijo Dark Pit intentando abrir el diario para ver lo que Pit había escrito.

\- ¡No leas mi diario, Pittoo!.- Dijo Pit riendo mientras alejaba su diario de su esposo.

\- ¡No es Justo!.

-Asi lo es Amor.

\- ¿Sabes que lo robaré de nuevo verdad?

\- Si

\- ¿Y?

\- No necesitas leer en un viejo diario para saber lo que siento por ti.

\- ¿Encerio?.- Dijo Dark Pit riendo pícara mente.

\- Si .- Dijo Pit mientras se sentaba en las piernas de el pelinegro.

\- ¿y que sientes por mi , mi adorable angel?

\- Te amo con toda mi alma.

\- Y yo a ti.

Y los dos se abrazaron en un tierno beso.

Fin


End file.
